America's Next Top e-Model Cycle 2
Contestants *1. Danielle Kim / 21 / 5'7'' / Lots of Smile *'2. Diamond Diamonds / 17 / 6'1 / DCJ''' *'3. Fabiana Mendoza / 17 / 6'1 / GodandriHannah''' *'4. Hae Na / 19 / 5'6 / fhc''' *'5. Helene Peterson / 21 / 5'11 / Betchis01''' *6. Ivanna Nikolaivich / 19 / 5'11'' / Grace_Jones *'7. Jessica Tibar / 24 / 6'2 / Luisdcv''' *'8. Lindsey T. / 19 / 5'11 / gui1004paulo''' *'9. Noemi DeCosta / 19 / 5'10 / Clayton''' *10. Rhodisha Johnson / 19 / 6'11'' / redberry027 *'11. Simone Rangarajan / 21 / 6'0 / James.' *12. Zaji Laban / 19 / 5'11 / oibaffabio Judges *1. Tamire (Supermodel and Host) *2. Analise (Super female model) *3. Sten (Super male model) *4. Zhao (Model) Call-Out Chart Photoshoot Guide *'Week 1:' Elouai's Next Top Model Premiere Party Red Carpet Shoot *'Week 2:' Posing with Puppies *'Week 3:' Beachwear in Jamaica *'Week 4:' "Photoshoot in a Nightclub'' *'Week 5:' Movie Stars **Amanda- Tinkerbell **Athena- Tinkerbell **Courtney- Elle Woods (Legally Blonde) **Diora- Nicole Kidman (Golden Compass) **Esmeraude- Angelina Jolie (Lara Croft: Tomb Raider) **Ewa- Brigitte Bardot **Mila- Cameron Diaz (There's Something About Mary) **Rita- Marilyn Monroe (The Seven Year Itch) *'Week 6:' Vice Jeans "Seven Deadly Sins" Campaign **Amanda- Wrath **Athena- Vanity **Courtney- Gluttony **Diora- Envy **Esmeraude- Greed **Ewa- Sloth **Mila- Lust *'Week 7:' Empire of the Dead Couture *'Week 8:' Monte Carlo *'Week 9:' Pairs at the Eiffel Tower ** Courtney & Ewa-- NIGHT ** Diora & Mila-- DAY *'Week 10:' Final Runway, Audition Cover Makeover Guide *'Amanda:' Dyed black *'Athena:' Asymmetrical light-brown bob cut *'Courtney:' High-lighted extensions *'Diora:' Fire-engine red crop *'Esmeraude:' Brown shag *'Ewa:' Dyed black with wavy fringe *'Felicity:' Trimmed, angled dark brown cut *'Hana:' Dyed black with heavy bang *'Melody-Claire:' Karen O-inspired bowl cut *'Mila:' Black bob-cut *'Rita:' Chocolate-brown extensions Weekly Summaries Week 1 The top 12 arrive in New York where they are sent to the offices of Elouai Model Management, where one of them will win a contract. Karin Elouai, founder, director, and head, evaluates all the girls. Rita has the least amount of potential, while Ewa has the most, therefore winning the first challenge--solely based on potential in the modeling world. Ewa won Immunity for the first week and the keys to the house, where the girls go after the challenge. Ewa gets first bed pick. After the girls arrive at their new home in the Waldorf Astoria, they get Elesa Mail telling them they are hosting a party later that night. The girls are excited and are told to wear their finest red-carpet outfits. Arriving at the party, they meet Elesa, who tells them it is their FIRST photoshoot: a red-carpet shoot. The girls are nervous. Mila shines, while challenge-winner Ewa proves she is pretty and also takes good pictures. Abigail comes in an afghan and skiing clothes, which all the girls laugh at her for wearing. Courtney is overwhelmed by the situation and does miserably. At the party she is in a bad mood. After the party, the girls return home to find that Eliminations will be held that same night in the Grand Ballroom. The judges are blown away but Mila, and extremely disappointed at Abigail's lack of fashion sense. Courtney breaks down at Panel, saying her nerves got the better of her. Mila gets called first, leaving Abigail and Courtney in the bottom two. Abigail, for her lack of caring despite her potential, is the first girl to leave. Week 2 The girls are surprised Courtney stayed; they felt she had no potential. Everyone is annoyed at Ewa, who is very boastful of getting immunity and winning the first challenge. A fight ensues between her and Amanda. The girls then get mail telling them to get ready to go to a mysterious location for their next challenge. Once they arrive, they realize it is a salon--MAKEOVERS! Elesa meets with them and tells each girl what she is getting. The girls did not know this was a challenge to see who adapted to change with grace and beauty. Amanda and Athena complained about their makeovers while Courtney and Mila embraced the changes. However, Mila won the challenge and received immunity for this week. The girls felt she deserved it. Especially Ewa, coming off the heels of her previous victory. The girls then go off to their photoshoot where they model with partners--adorable puppies. Recently made-over badgirl Amanda succeeds in her shot, as well as Mila. However, it was last week's almost-eliminee Courtney who stood out at the shoot and received praise for her amazing photo. Last week's winner Ewa delivers a mediocre shot, as well as Felicity and Melody. At juding Amanda begins to fight with the judges, and after being dismissed for deliberation, she continues to argue with Esmeraude and Mila, who admonish her for badmouthing the panel. Despite this, Amanda stays, and it's challenge winner Mila who is called first, while Athena and Melody land in the bottom. Athena for not trying, and Melody for delivering another weak shot. In the end Melody is asked to leave, and to the girls' surprise, the remaining models are sent directly to Jamaica for their next photoshoot. Week 3 The remaining 10 models arrive in Jamaica to do a beach shot in bikinis. Courtney delivers another weak performance, while Diora and Esmeraude shine in front of the judges. Rita blows the public away and receives first call-out, while Courtney and Felicity land in the bottom. Courtney for her failure at the shoot despite her improvement last week, and Felicity for failing to make any sort of impression to the judges. In the end it was Felicity's timidity that had her eliminated. Week 4 Immediately off the plane from Jamaica, the girls are whisked off to their next shoot at a nightclub. There they learn that the week's photoshoot is all about evoking energy and movement in posing through dance. Tired from their previous whirlwind of a week, the girls are stressed at the shoot. Despite this, the girls all do well. However, a fight ensues between Ewa and Mila after the stylist mistakenly chose the same outfit for both of them and the director clumsily told them to pose exactly the same. Rita's insecurities got the better of her at the shoot. At judging Courtney shined and received the first call-out. In fiery battle of Mila versus Ewa, it was Mila who outshined her rival, getting the next photo, while Ewa was called fifth. In the end Hana and Rita were left standing. Consistently unique Hana was called out for her lack of sex appeal and energy while Rita was called out for her pretty and generic look. However, much to the shock of the girls and viewers, it was Hana who was sent home, while Rita was given a second chance. Week 5 Still shocked by Hana's elimination, the girls are sent to a set where Elesa is shooting a movie cover for Audition. There they are given their next assignment: To portray famous stars or characters from a movie. Both Amanda and Athena received praise for their portrayals as Tinkerbell. Esmeraude showed her edgier side as Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. Mila received a perfect 10 as her portrayal of Cameron Diaz from "There's Something About Mary". However, Rita showed no progress as Marilyn Monroe, while usually strong Diora froze up as Nicole Kidman in "The Golden Compass". In the end, Rita was sent home for missing her second chance to improve. Week 6 The final 7 are sequestered by top jean label Vice Jeans to shoot for their latest campaign as the 7 Deadly Sins. Having to accessorize themselves based on their Sin, the girls struggle at the shoot. Ewa breaks down at the photoshoot after her not-so-stellar portrayal of Sloth. When the girls arrive home, Ewa and Courtney begin to fight profusely. Things begin to break in the house and Elesa has to come in and separate the two before more damage is done. Elouai Agent Karin then comes to the house to lecture the girls on staying in shape and being professional in order to survive in the industry or potentially be signed by her agency. Shockingly, Courtney and Ewa make an alliance, declaring themselves to be the final 2, which doesn't sit well with Diora or the other girls. The girls, including frenemy Courtney, proceed to make fun of Ewa for constantly practicing her posing and walking. Courtney and Ewa's fight intensifies, and Karin visits the girls are begins to critique them on their clique-ish behaviour. Diora becomes the target of Courtney's bullying, and drama runs rampant in the model house. Karin eventually gets the girls to apologize and create peace, which is finally attained, for the time being. At judging rebellious Amanda gets praise for her strong Wrath shot. Esmeraude's Greed is favoured by the judges, but it's self-concious Ewa whose photo gets her her first first call-out. Athena is in the bottom for her lacklustre performance as Vanity and Diora is back at the bottom for her weak attempt at Envy. However, neither girl is eliminated and is instead given a plane ticket to Paris, France. However, Esmeraude stands before the judges with a shocking confession, and the episode ends at a cliffhanger. Week 7 As the final 7 are given another chance, in Paris. Esmeraude confesses to the Panel that she must quit the competition due to pressing family issues. Saddened and shocked by her confession, the panel begrudgingly let's her go, telling her she probably would've won had she stayed in the competition. The girls are also saddened, but relieved at the same time. A friend left, but serious competition is now gone, too. Now that 6 remain, the girls feel the pressure, but are excited to go to France. As they arrive, they are whisked off to a dark and frightening location: deep in the dark underground of Paris the girls find the Empire of the Dead, a famed haunt where millions of bones make a catacomb underneath Paris. Here they are met by Elesa, who tells them they will be modeling famous Yves Saint Laurent as couture goths in the Empire of the Dead. Ewa takes the chance to shine oncemore, while Diora improves tremendously and receives first call-out. Rivals Amanda and Athena are left in the bottom, but Athena is the first to leave France for her fading appearance. Week 8 The final five girls are sent to Monte Carlo where they have a special commercial casting for Eiffel Tower Escargot. Dressed luxuriously, the girls had to write their own script entirely in French. Courtney broke down at the casting, while Amanda gave up completely. However, Mila outshined the other girls and won the casting. At the shoot the girls had to portray wealthy women. Courtney stepped it up after her dismal commercial, while Amanda gave up at the shoot and Diora fell flat. Mila's shot impressed the judges, placing her in the semi-finals. In the end Amanda and Diora were in the bottom; Amanda for her lack of passion, and Diora for her lack of consistency. Amanda was eliminated. Week 9 The final four were split into teams of two and posed with eachother at the Eiffel Tower. Diora and Mila modeled sundresses in the day while Courtney and Ewa modeled evening-wear at night. At judging Courtney broke down into tears, while the rest of the girls were unsure of the results. Shockingly, Elesa announced 2 models would be going home, thus leaving the final 2. In the end, it was Diora and Mila who were sent home, leaving Courtney and Ewa as the final 2. Week 10 Arriving back in New York City, the girls were sent to Cutler where they got second-makeovers; Courtney received longer extensions dyed blone, while Ewa's hair was dyed blonde as well, thus dubbing themselves "the Battle of the Blondes". The finalists were then sent to Central Park where they shot their Audition cover-tries with Zigg Graff. Then the girls were sent to Bryant Park where they walked in the FW08 Dolce & Gabbana preview. In the end, the judges felt that Ewa had the most potential, and worked the hardest since the beginning, and she was crowned the first Elouai's Next Top Model. She later went on to grace the covers of Elle, Vogue, and Vogue Paris. She also modeled Calvin Klein, Louis Vuitton, as well as Dolce & Gabbana.